A vacsora után
by 666Neme666
Summary: Emlékeztek, hogy Cameron csak akkor volt hajlandó visszajönni dolgozni, ha House elviszi egy randira? A randi utolsó jelenetében House közlölte a véleményét Cameronnal erről a kapcsolatról. Legközelebb a kórházban találkozunk velük. "Mi lett volna, ha..?"
1. Vacsora és még más

Emlékeztek még, mikor Cameron csak azzal a feltétellel volt hajlandó visszajönni dolgozni, ha House elviszi egy randira? A randi utolsó jelenete az volt, hogy House közli a véleményét Cameronnal erről az egész kapcsolatról. Legközelebb már csak a kórházban találkozunk velük. Ez a kiesés nekem igencsak megmozgatta a fantáziámat. Ez egy „Mi lett volna, ha?" story, ami az utolsó randis jelenet után kezdődik.

* * *

A vacsora további része csendben telt. Csak egyszer-egyszer szóltak egymáshoz, de mindig mindketten megmaradtak a távolságtartó kérdéseknél és válaszoknál. A vacsora végeztével House hazakísérte Cameront. House hiába adta magát végig, Cameron mégis úgy érezte, kissé visszafogott a cinizmusából. Csak azt nem értette, miért.

- Úgy látom, megérkeztünk. Remélem, jól érezte magát, de mint minden jónak, egyszer ennek is vége szakad. Én most me… - fordult volna meg House, hogy elmenjen, mikor Cameron hirtelen a szavába vágott.

- Jöjjön be! Az éttermi bor finom volt, de nekem van valami sokkal ütősebb italom. Egy kevéske nem fog ártani, jöjjön már! – győzködte egyre jobban Cameron a férfit, mikor látta, hogy az nem igazán akar engedni. Végül megunta a tétlen ácsorgást, kézenfogta House-t, és behúzta magával a lakásba. Odabent első dolga volt, hogy az összes zárat bereteszelte az ajtón.

- Ez meg mire jó? Ennyire paranoiás? Higgye el, nem most fogják kirabolni! – nézett rá felhúzott szemöldökkel House. Viszont csak akkor lepődött meg igazán, mikor a nő minden szó nélkül eltűnt az egyik szobaajtó mögött. Aztán bentről székcsikorgás és csörömpölés hallatszott, majd Cameron ismét megjelent.

- Kirabolni tényleg nem fognak, de kibiztosítottam, hogy maga se szökjön meg. Eldugtam a kulcsot, és csak akkor veszem újra elő, ha megittuk az italunkat, és egy kicsit beszélgettünk is. Most nem menekülhet. – jelentette be komolyan a nő. De egy pillanattal később már ismét mosolyogva szólalt meg – Helyezze magát kényelembe! Egy perc, és hozom a poharakat.

House mogorván nézett a konyha felé tartó nőre. Legszívesebben letörölte volna azt a bosszantó kis vigyort az arcáról, de szeretett volna még aznap kijutni a lakásból. Élve… Így hát bevett egy újabb szem Vicodint, és leült a közelben elhelyezett kanapéra. Hát jó. Végigcsinálja ezt az egész procedúrát, és utána hazamegy. Wilson már így is túl sokat fog találgatni. Miközben a poharak koccanását hallgatta, House azon gondolkodott, hol is rontotta el. Elment a vacsorára. Eddig rendben. Már az elején elmondta a véleményét, ez is rendben. Utána megpróbálta magát visszafogni, nehogy olyat mondjon a nőnek, amitől az soha többé nem jönne vissza dolgozni. Nehéz volt, de eddig sikerült. Következő pont: hazakísérte Cameront. Még ezzel sincs különösebb gond, hiszen ezt így szokás, és most neki is ezt kellett tennie. Utána hagyta, hogy Cameron bevonszolja maga után a lakásba. „_Asszem megvan, hol csúszott el…_" De mindez nem történt volna meg, ha akkor az a nő nem fogja meg a kezét! Minek kellett mindez? Akkor úgy meglepődött, hogy mikor magához tért, már bent állt a nappaliként funkcionáló helység közepén. Ezt bizony elrontotta. „_Szégyen_."

- Ó, látom jól érzi magát – Cameron édesen mosolyogva egy poharat nyújtott House felé.

- Csodásan… - dünnyögte a férfi, miközben figyelte, ahogyan a nő először valami aranyszínű löttyöt tölt a két pohárba, majd pedig egy fehér lepedőszerű anyagot terít le a padlóra és az asztalra House elé.

- Ez meg minek? – bökött a botjával a lepedő felé.

- Majd meglátja. Egészségére! – emelte meg a poharát egy koccintásra a nő, majd diszkréten hátrált egy nagy lépést. Lassan belekortyolt a poharába, és figyelte, ahogy House is iszik a sajátjából, csak hogy a következő pillanatban az egészet köhögve a padlóra köpje. Ekkor egyszerűen letette a saját poharát az asztalra, felszedte a lepedőt House elől, és kivitte a fürdőbe. Út közben még visszafordult pár szó erejéig: - Hupsz. Nem szóltam volna? Erős! – mondta nehezen visszafojtott nevetéssel a hangjában, majd folytatta az útját.

- Kössz. Jókor szól… A rohadt életbe… - nyögte ki nagy nehezen House. Legszívesebben megfojtotta volna a nőt, de rájött, hogy akkor a rendőrök rögtön őt gyanúsítanák. Majd legközelebb.

Mikor Cameron visszatért, leült közvetlen House mellé, aki hiába próbált, nem bírt arrébb húzódni, mert már így is teljesen hozzáért a kanapé karfájához. A nő jót mosolygott ezen, majd felvette a poharát, és folytatta az iszogatást. House is követte a példáját, bár ezúttal sokkal óvatosabban.

- Tulajdonképpen mi ez? – kérdezte meg egy-két korty után a férfi.

- Nem tudom. A bácsikám készítette. Mindenféle alkoholos italt összekevert, meg csinált rajta valami szupertitkos akármit, és elküldte nekem. Azt mondta, inkább ezzel üssem ki magam, mint valami más szeméttel. – válaszolta könnyedén Cameron. House úgy érezte, hogy a nő már kissé máshogy beszél, mint szokott – Szerintem egész jó. Neked ízlik, Greg? – Na jó. Mostmár BIZTOS, hogy másképp beszél. House ivott még egy kortyot, hátha rájön, mi is a baj ezzel. Ahogy a csillogó poharat figyelte a kezében, rájött. Olyan gyorsan pattant fel az ágyról, ahogy csak a fájós lába engedte. Közben a botja hangos csattanással landolt a földön, de ő ezzel mit sem törődve sietett ki a konyhába. Ott az asztalra támaszkodva próbált mélyeket lélegezni, nehogy olyat tegyen, amit később még megbánna. Vagy amiért lecsuknák. Közben meghallotta, hogy valaki bejött utána a konyhába.

- Greg, minden rendben? – kérdezte egy kellemes, női hang.

- Nem, nincs rendben! Le akartál itatni, Allison! – ordított rá megfordulva a nőre House. Csak aztán kezdett neki derengeni, hogy a nevekkel itt valami nincs rendben. De hát Allison a nő neve, nem? Akkor? Végül feladta. Ehhez teljesen józannak kéne lennie.

- Ettől nagyon nehéz lerészegedni. Viszont már kis mennyiségben is valamennyire elkábít, és nem leszel utána másnapos. Hasznos kis ital, nemde? A bácsikám kiskorom óta ezzel kísérletezett. Azért küldte, hogy megmutassa a sikerét. Amolyan termékmintaként. A kiütős részt csak én találtam ki. Látod, Greg? Végül is igazad volt már megint. Mindenki hazudik. De elég ebből pár korty, és igencsak megered az emberek nyelve. Most pedig beszélgessünk! Miért kerülsz? – szegezte neki a kérdést House-nak, aki eddig néma döbbenettel az arcán állt pár lépésnyire tőle. Miközben beszélt, a férfi végig a szemébe nézett, de az utolsó mondatánál elfordította a fejét, és inkább a padlót kezdte el fixírozni.

- Engedj el! - kérte a nőt halkan. De nem az történt, amit szeretett volna. Helyette Cameron közelebb lépett hozzá, és az álla alá nyúlva gyengéden maga felé fordította a férfi arcát. De attól, amit a szemében látott, Cameron kis híján meghátrált.

- Greg, te rettegsz! –ejtette ki suttogva a szavakat – Mi baj van? Mitől félsz? – kérdezte halkan, majd lábujjhegyre állt, és egy óvatos csókot nyomott House szájára, hátha attól kissé megnyugszik a férfi. De ahogy egy fél lépést hátrált, rájött, hogy épp az ellenkezőjét érte el ezzel. House már szabályosan remegett, és próbált minél távolabb kerülni a nőtől. Cameron megrendülve lépett volna hátrébb, de ekkor valami olyan történt, amire semmiképp sem számított: House egy hirtelen mozdulattal visszarántotta őt magához, és megcsókolta. Ebben a csókban nem volt benne más, csak mindent elsöprő vágy és vad szenvedély. Cameron pedig egy cseppet sem tiltakozott. Kész volt megtenni bármit, amit a férfi kér.

**H&C**

House reggel kissé fájó fejjel kelt fel. Hirtelen nem értette, mit keres ő egy idegen szobában, idegen ágyban, egy idegen (és igencsak alulöltözött) nővel maga mellett. Aztán ahogy lassan kitisztult a feje, eszébe jutott a tegnap este. A vacsora, az az akármilyen ital, Cameron bátortalan csókja, amit pedig az ő követelőző csókjai követtek, és az az utáni tizennyolcas karikás részek. Nagyot sóhajtva ránézett a békésen alvó nőre, akinek az ajkain halvány mosoly látszott, majd felkelt, hogy megkeresse a ruháit.

Miután teljesen felöltözött, bement abba a szobába, ahova Cameron előző este a kulcsot rejtette. Körülnézett. Mindenhol polcok és dobozok álltak egészen a mennyezetig. Halvány hajnali fény szűrődött be az egyetlen apró ablakocskán, ami helységben volt. House célirányosan indult meg felé, majd kinyitotta az ablakot, és benyúlt a párkány alá. Csakhamar meg is találta a lakáskulcsot a párkány aljára ragasztva. „_Túl kiszámítható._"

Miután bekapott egy szem Vicodint, kinyitotta a bejárati ajtót, és kilépett rajta. Még egyszer visszanézett a lakásba.

- Látod, Allison, ettől féltem. – suttogta a néma csöndbe, majd a kulcsot behajítva a lakásba becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.


	2. Két hónap

- Késtél – támadt neki Chase minden előzetes nélkül Cameronnak.

- Igen. Na és akkor? – nézett fel a nő tettetett kíváncsisággal az arcán.

- House is késik. Wilson azt mondta, az este nem ment haza. Tehát vagy nálad aludt, és még csak most sántikált haza, vagy nagyon rosszul sült el a randi, és most egy árokban fekszik részegen, vagy holtan. Reményeim szerint az utóbbi. – fejezte be sötéten a férfi. De egy pillanattal később már legszívesebben bokán rúgta volna magát ezért a meggondolatlan mondatért, mert egy ismerős hangot hallott meg maga mögül.

- Ne reménykedjen, Dr. Chase, a kórház területén azt csak a betegek hozzátartozóinak szabad. Inkább menjen, és derítse ki, mitől haldoklik a betegünk. – mikor Chase csak lehajtott fejjel fixírozta a padló egy pontját, House rákiáltott – Mire vár? Tapsra? Hop-hop! Igyekezzen már, gyerünk, gyerünk! – ez végre megtette a hatását, és Chase pár másodpercen belül már el is hagyta House irodáját.

Cameron mosolyogva nézett a menekülő Chase után. „_Hogy tud valaki így félni House-tól?"_ Megfordult, és épp szólásra nyitotta a száját, mikor a férfi őt is leteremtette.

- És maga? Ne tátsa a száját, induljon! – kiáltott rá is House, majd a választ meg sem várva kisietett az irodájából. Cameron zavartan nézett utána. Nem értette, mi baja a férfinak. Persze nem várt tőle szerelmi vallomást, de az este törtétek után legalább egy csöpp kedvesség lehetne a hangjában! Ahogy teltek a hetek, Cameron lassan rájött, hogy túl sokat várt. House nemcsak, hogy nem lett kedvesebb, de amellett, hogy kerülte a nőt, még ha találkoztak, durván el is küldte őt a dolgára. Erre Cameron próbált kedvesebben közeledni hozzá, aminek megint csak az lett a következménye, hogy House elküldte, nézze meg, nincs-e a kórház másik végében…

A nő kezdte úgy érezni, lassan belebetegszik ebbe. Egyre többet volt rosszul, állandóan sápadt volt, és még fogyott is. Ezt persze egyre többen észre is vették rajta, de segíteni senki sem tudott. Vagy talán nem is akart. Az egyetlen, aki még csak nem is jelezte, hogy észrevette volna Cameron baját, az House volt. Ugyanolyan mogorván viselkedett vele, hacsak nem rosszabbul. Akárhányszor a nő hibát vétett, ő mindig ott volt, hogy leteremtse érte, még ha az csak egy apróság is volt. Bolhából elefántot, ahogy mondani szokás.

**H&C**

Cameron egyik reggel arra ébredt, hogy ismét House-ról álmodott. Óvatosan ült fel, nehogy megint rosszul legyen, mint legutóbb. Hátát nekitámasztotta az ágy támlájának, és pár percig csak némán nézett maga elé. Újból lejátszódtak előtte _annak_ az estének a történései, pont, mint álmában. Csakhogy most a folytatást is „látta": House viselkedése, ahogy gorombán elutasítja őt újra és újra, vagy épp levegőnek nézi, mikor ő maga majd bele hal a fájdalomba. Keserű könnyek gyűltek a szemébe, amiket próbált figyelmen kívül hagyni, de a visszatartott sírás már szinte fojtogatta. Nem kapott rendesen levegőt, szédült, és a hányingere is kijött. Olyan gyorsan pattant ki az ágyból, ahogy csak a legyengült szervezete engedte, és célba vette a mosdót. Iszonyatosan szédült, de nem akart a padlóra rókázni, sem pedig elájulni. Pedig jelenleg mindkettő igen esélyes volt. Végül sikerült elérnie a fürdőszobát, ahol az elkövetkező háromnegyed órát töltötte…

**H&C**

- Föld hívja Cameront! Hahó! Cameron! Figyelj már! – Jutott el nagy nehezen a nő tudatáig ez a pár mondat. Majd egy kezet látott meg az arca előtt mozogni föl és le, föl és le... Egész megnyugtató lett volna a látvány, ha nem kiabáltak volna mellé. – Cameron! Térj már észhez! – jött a kissé dühösebb felszólítás.

- Mi? – nézett rá zavarodottan a kéz gazdájára Cameron. – Chase? Mit keresel te itt? És miért ordítozol? – masszírozta meg a halántékát, mert úgy érezte, felrobban a feje a fájdalomtól.

- Cameron, tudod te egyáltalán, hogy hol vagyunk? House irodája. Megcsipogtatott minket, rémlik? És nem ordítoztam. Még csak fel sem emeltem a hangomat! Cameron, ha beteg vagy, menj haza!

- Semmi komoly bajom sincs, Chase. Nyugi, nem lesz gond – jelentette be mosolyogva a nő, sokkal több meggyőződéssel a hangjában, mint amennyit valójában érzett. De hát ez van. Ha nem akarja elveszíteni az állását, nem hiányozhat.

- Ha te mondod… - zárta le röviden a vitát a fiatal férfi, mikor meglátta House-t bejönni az iroda ajtaján.

- Hogy van a kislány? – kérdezte rögtön mindenféle bevezetés nélkül. A többiek ezen már meg sem lepődtek, inkább igyekeztek megosztani az információkat House-szal a hét éves betegükről.

- A műtéte sikeres volt, és egy órája fel is ébredt. Az eredmények bíztatóak. Ha ilyen ütemben javul az állapota, egy-két hét, és haza is engedhetjük – állapította meg mosolyogva Foreman.

- Itt valami nem stimmel. Nem szabadott volna ilyen gyorsan felébrednie – húzta össze a szemöldökét House.

- Miért? Mások is ébredtek már fel korábban – értetlenkedett Chase, mire House-tól csak egy megvető pillantást kapott.

- Igen, ébredtek már fel korábban, de nem több órával! Annak a gyereknek még majdnem, hogy egy napot át kellett volna aludnia. A szervezete teljesen legyengült, ha nem romlott volna ilyen iramban az állapota, a műtő közelébe sem engedik – világosította fel a csapatát House. Egy rövid ideig még a gondolataiba merülve ült az asztal szélén, majd hirtelen felpattant, és az ajtó felé indult. Félúton még intett a helységben tartózkodó többi embernek, hogy kövessék, majd a kislány kórterme felé vette az irányt.

Odaérve lelassított, majd megállt az üveg mögött. Figyelmeztette a csapatát, hogy vigyázzanak, a kislány nehogy észrevegye őket. Ahogy nézték a kórteremben nevetgélő, izgága lányt, egyikük sem értette, mi baja van House-nak. Hiszen a gyerek jól van, hát akkor?

- Pont, ahogy sejtettem… - dünnyögte House, majd elindult vissza az irodája felé. Mikor a csapata is felzárkózott mellé, újra beszélni kezdett: - A gyerek szervezete egész egyszerűen semlegesítette az altató hatását. Ami egyet jelent: vegyszer van a vérében. Foreman, induljon, nézze át újra a lány véreredményét, hátha talál valamit! Chase, menjen a laborba, és készítse elő a lány újabb vizsgálataihoz szükséges anyagokat. Mindenféle vegyszerre tesztelnünk kell, a lehető leggyorsabban. Vagy lehet, hogy holnapra már halott lesz. – Mikor a két férfi egy bólintás kíséretében a dolgára indult, Cameron idegesen lépett oda House mellé.

- És nekem mi a feladatom? – House először kissé meglepetten nézett rá, de egy kicsit se lassítva folytatta az útját a folyosón. Cameron pedig nem tágított mellőle. Már épp kezdte megunni ezt a szótlanságot, mikor azt vette észre, hogy House eltűnt mellőle. Meglepődve nézett vissza a folyosón. Meg is látta rögtön House-t, amint nagyjából négy-öt lépésnyire tőle egy nyitott ajtón hajol be. Érdeklődve lépett oda House mögé, mire a férfi hirtelen megfordult, és egy cseppet sem finom mozdulattal megragadta a nő karját, és betaszította az üres szobába.

Nagyot puffanva ért földet a terem közepén, és úgy érezte, egy jó darabig fel se fog kelni onnan. Amúgy is kevés erejét végképp kimerítette ez a sietős tempó, amivel a folyosón mentek végig. Így hát továbbra is a földön ülve próbálta magát némiképp összeszedni. Miközben House magukra zárta a helység ajtaját, addig Cameron gyorsan körülnézett. A szobának nem voltak ablakai, és a legtöbb kórteremmel ellentétben itt tömörek voltak falak és az ajtó. Itt senki sem fogja őket keresni. Sem pedig megtalálni. Mielőtt még Cameron esetleg arra a következtetésre juthatott volna, hogy a férfi talán a randi után történteket akarja folytatni, House megfordult, és olyan haraggal a szemében nézett le a nőre, mint még talán sose senkire.

- Mégis mi a fenét gondolt, Cameron? Mi baja van? – kérdezte indulatosan. A nő még mindig a földön ült, és még sosem érezte magát ezelőtt annyira kiszolgáltatottnak.

- Én nem… nem értem, mire gondol – próbálkozott csendesen a nő, de ezzel csak azt érte el, hogy House mostmár leplezetlen utálattal nézzen rá.

- Teljesen leépült. Nézzen már magára! Kilókat fogyott, nem tud koncentrálni, állandóan elbambul, ráadásul úgy néz ki, mint egy élőhalott! Menjen haza, és aludja ki végre magát! Egy hétig meg se lássam!

- Nekem nincs semmi bajom, csak… House én… - Cameront már megint a sírás kerülgette. Utálta, hogy érzelmileg mostanában ennyire labilissá vált. Megfogadta, hogy nem sír mások előtt, de ezt a fogadalmát az utóbbi időben legalább tucatszor megszegte. Néha minden ok nélkül sírva fakadt, és most az, hogy ebbe belegondolt, csak egy újabb lökés volt a teljes hisztéria felé. Könnyes szemmel nézett fel az előtte álló férfira, amíg megpróbált ő maga is felállni. – Greg, én azt hittem… azon az estén…

- Nem! – szakította félbe a férfi hidegen csengő hangja – Bármit is hitt, az nem igaz. Én nem szeretem magát, csak egy alkalmi ágymelegítő volt, az is amiatt az átkozott alkohol miatt! És higgye el, maga sem szeret engem, nem _szerethet_! És fogadjon meg egy tanácsot: ne gondoljon ránk úgy, mint _MI_, mert csak a munkánk közös, de az életünk nem. Felejtsen el, és keressen magának egy másik sérült embert! Elég volt ez a két hónap hiszti, mostmár dolgozzon is! Egy hét múlva találkozunk – zárta le a vitát House, majd megfordult, hogy elmenjen, mikor meghallotta maga mögött Cameron hangját:

- Ne menj el, kérlek! – könyörgött neki a nő. House akkora lendülettel fordult vissza, hogy Cameron azt hitte, ott rögtön nekiesik a torkának. De House csak lassú léptekkel folytatta az útját felé, míg végül már csak egy karnyújtásnyira álltak egymástól. Cameron kitörölte a szeméből a könnyeket, amik eddig elhomályosították a látását. Nem sokkal ez után meg is bánta a tettét, mert így már tisztán láthatta House szemében a tömény utálatot. Ijedten hátrálni kezdett, ahogy House közelről az arcába sziszegte:

- Elég legyen! Az a randi már két hónapja volt. Ha ennyi ideig nem sikerült kihevernie az ott történteket, akkor most ez alatt az egy hét alatt sem fog menni. Három hónap. Ennyi időt kap. Menjen, utazzon el a szüleihez, vagy bánom is én, mit csinál! Addig felveszek a maga helyére valakit. Három hónap után viszont páros lábbal fogom kirúgni azt az illetőt, mert maga visszajön. Megértette?

- Miből gondolja, hogy ezek után még visszajövök? – érkezett a szemtelen kérdés, pedig a nőt már megint a sírás fojtogatta. House erre csak megvetően horkantott, majd el akarta kapni a nő karját, aki viszont a hirtelen mozdulattól annyira megijedt, hogy elvesztette az egyensúlyát, és háttal elvágódott a padlón. Elég nagyot esett, legalábbis ő ezt a következtetést vonta le abból, ahogy a fenekét megütötte. Nyögve tápászkodott fel ülésbe, majd felnézett House máskor oly' szép tengerkék szemeibe, amik most tele voltak undorral és megvetéssel, ahogy őt nézték. Cameron elkapta a tekintetét House szemeiről, és inkább a saját térdét kezdte el fixírozni, hátha így vissza tudja tartani a könnyeit. De hiába minden erőfeszítés, a sós cseppek megállíthatatlanul folytak végig az arcán.

- Vissza fog jönni, már csak dacból is. És maga különben sem olyan, aki egykönnyen feladja… – bár a mondat akár elismerés is lehetett volna, most az egészet átitatta valamiféle keserű gúny. – És keljen föl a padlóról! A takarítók bizonyára értékelnék, hogy feltörli helyettük, de engem lecsuknak bántalmazásért. Mintha én tehetnék róla, hogy a hasát védi ahelyett, hogy tompítaná az ütközést. Tán félt, hogy hasba vágom, vagy mi? Nem ütök meg nőket. Ha meg terhes, figyeljen jobban a gyerekére, és egyen rendszeresen! Három hónap múlva találkozunk. – fejezte be érzéketlenül a férfi, majd megfordult, kinyitotta az ajtót, és elhagyta a szobát.

Cameron dermedten ült a földön. Bár a férfi csak gúnyolódni akart, mikor a gyereket említette, ő mégis úgy gondolta, igaza lehet. Nehezen lélegezve pattant fel a földről, és miután gyorsan rendbe szedte magát, kiment az ajtón, és elindult a gyógyszertár felé. Az odafelé vezető utat sokkal hosszabbnak érezte a valóságosnál, és mikor odaért, alig bírta kinyögni, mit akar. A patikus furcsán nézett rá, miközben átnyújtotta neki a kért terhességi tesztet, amit ő se szó, se beszéd, kikapott a férfi kezéből.

**H&C**

Pár perc múlva Cameron már komoly eltökéltséggel haladt végig a folyosókon House irodája felé. Szándékában állt beolvasni annak a nagyképű alaknak, aki azt hisz, övé a világ, és ráadásul olyasmiket mer feltételezni róla, hogy terhes. Bár a teszt eredménye még nem volt meg, neki mégis szilárd meggyőződése volt, hogy az negatív lesz. De út közben egyszer csak megtorpant.

„_És mi van, ha mégis pozitív? Ha mégis terhes vagyok… áh, hülye vagyok én, és nem terhes!"_ – indult meg újra az iroda felé – _„Már hogy is lehetnék terhes!? Állítólag azt a nők megérzik, én pedig biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem várok gyereket. És ha mégis… NEM! Nem vagyok terhes! A teszt negatív lesz, és kész!"_ – ezzel a gondolattal zárta le a vitát magában, majd határozottan belépett House irodájába. Ott viszont senkit sem talált bent.

Egy nagy sóhaj kíséretében huppant bele House székébe, hogy ott várja meg a férfit. Öt perc elteltével Cameron megunta a várakozást, és megcsipogtatta House-t. Újabb öt perc telt el mindenféle eredmény nélkül. Cameron ekkor ismét megcsipogtatta House-t. Újabb öt perc. Még mindig semmi. A nő dühösen pattant fel a székből, és elkezdett fel-alá járkálni az irodában. Ezt viszont egy-két perc után abbahagyta, és fáradtan zuhant vissza House székébe. Kimerítő dolog a járkálás, főleg, ha az ember nem eszik, és nem alszik rendesen. Idegességében már nem tudott mit kezdeni magával, így elkezdte a terhességi tesztet nézegetni. Nem mintha sok érdekes dolog lett volna rajta, így végül ebbe is beleunt. Már épp nyúlt volna ismét a csipogója felé, mikor a mozdulat közepén megmerevedett. Villámgyorsan kapta vissza a tekintetét a terhességi tesztre.

„_Hát… ez igazából az, amit vártam. De akkor miért érzem most magam mégis ilyen rosszul? Hogy is mondta mindig az unokatesóm? A gyerekekkel csak baj van. Talán igaza volt. Vagy mégsem? Nem szeretném megtudni…"_

Dühösen törölte ki az újabb könnyeket a szeméből, majd a tesztet zsebre rakva felpattant, és felkapta a hozzá legközelebb lévő irattartót, majd teljes erejéből a falhoz vágta a szerencsétlen tárgyat.

- ROHADJ MEG, HOUSE! – ordította bele az iroda csendjébe, majd sírva rohant ki az irodából.

**H&C**

House megvetően szemlélte a tükörből visszanéző arcot.

„_Hát sikerült. Egy újabb embert fordítottam magam ellen. De legalább kissé visszarántottam azt a lökött nőt a valóságba. Nem értem az embereket. Mindenkinek csak szenvedést okozok, de ők ezt igyekeznek figyelmen kívül hagyni, és egyre közelebb férkőzni hozzám. Miért ilyen ostobák az emberek? Miért…? Miért csak akkor értik meg, hogy a tűzzel játszanak, mikor megégetik magukat? _

_Cameron is… Túl naiv. Mit hitt? Hogy majd tárt karokkal fogadom a közeledését? Hát nem érti? Nem érti, hogy ezzel az őrületbe kerget? Nem veszi észre az egyértelműt? Hogy lehet valaki ilyen önfejű? De legalább most végleg elijesztettem. Azt hiszi, gyűlölöm. Hogy megvetem és undorodom tőle. Pedig ez nem igaz. Magamtól undorodom, mert képtelen vagyok bárkit is úgy szeretni, mint ahogy azt ők megérdemelnék. Őt csak féltem. Féltem magamtól. Attól a sorstól, ami mellettem várná őt. Ő egy olyan embert érdemel, aki este átöleli, és egy csókkal kíván jó éjszakát. És nem csak az első pár hónapban, ahogyan esetlegesen én tenném. Nem. Egy olyan ember kéne neki, akire egész életében számíthat. Aki megadja neki mindazt a szeretetet, amire szüksége van. Nem pedig rám, aki megfullad a szeretettől, és nem bírja elviselni, ha az emberek átlépik az 'udvarias társalgás' vonalat. _

_Talán Wilson az egyedüli ember, aki megérti ezt. Ő az egyetlen, aki sosem várt el tőlem olyat, amire természetemnél fogva képtelen lennék. Akkor a többi ember miért nem lehet ilyen? Miért ennyire szűklátókörű mindenki? Miért nem tudják elviselni, ha az ember más? Ha nem képes úgy a szeretetre? És miért hiszik, hogy az ilyen embereknek már nincs is lelkük? _

_Az emberek vakok. Találkoztam már olyanokkal, mint én. Tökéletes színészek voltak. Ó, igen, mind egytől egyig színész volt. Óriási színész. Olyanok, akik végigjátsszák az egész életüket. _

_A fiatalabbak még mosoly mögé rejtették a fájdalmukat. A vakok pedig hittek a szemüknek. Ha mosolyog, boldog, gondtalan, és nem fáj neki semmi. Mikor pedig sérteget, az azért van, mert emellett gonosz is. Igen. Érzéketlen, és ördögi. Ezt hiszik. Egyik se látja a szemükben a fájdalmat. A fájdalmat, mert ők mások. Mert látják a többi ember őszinte mosolyát, és nekik ebben nem lehet részük. Mert különböznek. Nem ugyan olyanok. Nem értik a szeretet. Nekik sose volt igazi gyerekkoruk, vagy ha volt is, gyorsan véget ért. A tökéletlen családok, ahol a gyereket verik, vagy ahol lelki terrorban nőnek fel a fiatalok. Ők azok, akik fiatalon elvesztik az ártatlanságukat, a naivságukat, és idejekorán felnőnek. Csalódnak az emberekben, eltemetik a szívüket, és hazudnak. Újra és újra. Mert félnek, hogy ha kiderül az igazság, kiderül a fájdalmuk, akkor majd kinevetik őket. A hazugság végül beleivódik a bőrükbe, és az eddig álarcként viselt valótlan lassan eggyé válik velük, örökre, elválaszthatatlanul. Örök színészkedésre vannak kárhoztatva. Ezért kezdik el már fiatalon az emberek elriasztását maguk mellől. Mert azt hiszik, ha egyedül vannak, és nem látják az emberek érthetetlen boldogságát, akkor ők sem szenvednek. Annyira vágynak a magányra, hogy a végére el is hiszik, hogy egyedül jó. Hogy ők így boldogok._

_Belőlük lesznek azok a megtört felnőttek, akik még utolsó erejükkel tartják a mosolyt, a boldogság látszatát, de már sose lehetnek igazán boldogok. _

_Aztán ott vannak azok, akik felnőtt korukban tapasztalják meg az élet sötét oldalát. A gyengébbek öngyilkosok lesznek, és csak a legerősebbek élik túl. Nincs olyan lelki erejük, mint a fiataloknak. Ők egész egyszerűen mogorvák lesznek, és még a boldogság látszatát sem akarják fenntartani. Céltalanul élnek, de ezt sosem mutatják ki. Lassan ők is színészekké válnak. Megállíthatatlanul. Mert aki igazán átélte mindezt, annak már nincs visszaút. _

_Ez nem depresszió. Nem csak egy gyógyítható betegség. Erre nincs felírható kapszula. Itt hiába diktálnak a fiatalokba mindenféle gyógyszert, egyik sem használ. A törött lélek darabkáit nem lehet összeragasztani, csak új várat építeni a helyére. Akinek pedig sikerül leraknia az első köveket, az már többé nem is akarja visszakapni a régi életét. Nem akar újra vakon, bekötött szemmel járni, mint ahogyan azt a pszichológusok szerint egészséges emberek teszik. Inkább kinyitja azt, hogy szembenézzen a világ mocskaival, és legyőzze őket. Ők az igazi harcosok, akik önszántukból szállnak szembe a világ sodrásával. Ők azok, akik látják, mi történik körülöttük, és nem hunnyák le a szemüket, ahogyan mások teszik, hanem végignézik, ahogy az emberiség lassan megöli saját magát, és emelt fővel lépnek tovább. Nem a félelem irányítja az életüket, hanem a céljaik. És mikor már elértek mindent, amit akartak, megtalálják a boldogságot._

_Itt vagyok én is. Az emberek szerint egy szánalmas, érzéketlen valaki, akinek az egyetlen öröme a többiek piszkálásában rejlik. De mit tudnak ők rólam? Semmit. De hiába. Az első pillanattól kezdve megvetnek, vagy ha nem elsőre, akkor miután kicsit jobban megismertek. Megvetnek, mert más vagyok, mint ők. Félnek tőlem, mert nem szeretek úgy, mint ők. Ezért van, aki megpróbál megváltoztatni. Csakhogy nem értik, hogy ez engem már rég nem érdekel. Az egyetlen járható út, ha mindenkit elüldözök magam mellől. Akkor nem kell elviselnem a szánalmas kis próbálkozásaikat, a gyűlölködő vagy épp lenéző tekintetüket, és sokszor a félelmet a szemükben. Egyedül fogok maradni. De talán tényleg csak ez az egy járható út maradt számomra…"_

- Rohadék vagy – sziszegte megvetően a tükörképének House, mire az szélesen elmosolyodott:

_- Azok vagyunk. De legalább színészkedni már megtanultál az évek során. Elég volt a lazsálásból! Irány vissza játszani!_

Mikor House legközelebb kilépett a mosdóból, már nem látszott az arcán más, csak a szokásos kiismerhetetlen tekintet, és egy halvány, cinikus mosoly…

„_**Mert csak azok látják meg a világot a maga valóságában, akiknek a szemét tisztára mosták a könnyek…"**_


End file.
